pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wingnut Dungeon
The Wingnut Dungeon is a cave in Pikmin: Revenge of the Darkfreeze The player meets Pink Pikmin here. These Pink Pikmin are different than Pink Pikmin in other games, see the page for more details. Sublevels Sublevel 1 *Red Bulborb x1 *Dwarf Red Bulborb x3 *Dwarf Brown Bulborb x4 The Sublevel is composed of two large circular rooms and about six smaller circular rooms. In each large circular room,three or four Dwarf Bulborbs reside. In one of the smaller rooms, the Research Pod lands. In another, the Red Bulborb sleeps. In yet another, the cave to the exit resides. The Red Bulborb holds the Semi-Portable Memory. Sublevel 2 *Volatile Dweevil x3 The Sublevel is a floating, rusty iron platform with a few Volatile Dweevils hanging about. The ledge holds the Giant Green Cap. Sublevel 3 *Feathered Spiderwort x2 *Glassy Blowhog x1 The Research Pod lands on a small, circular room. Nearby a hallway leads to a larger room with a mysterious Spiderwort guarded by a Glassy Blowhog. Rock Pikmin are required to beat it. Once defeated, it drops the Lunar Shard. Upon inspection of the mysterious plant, the berries are mixes of ordinary berries and a white, feathered berry. When a Pikmin grabs one, it will carry it a few steps away, sit down, take off all of the feathers on the berry, (revealing it to be bright pink) and will eat the berry. They will then turn into Pink Pikmin. Anyway, go into the hole. Sublevel 4 *Bulbmin x2 *Bulbearmin x1 Right about now, you would expect a level to test out your Pikmin. Instead, there are three squads of Bulbmin. The room is maze-like, and may be a bit confusing. The Bulbearmin adult holds the Giga Foam Missle. There's no guarantee that you will get a red Bulbmin or spotty bulbearmin, see this page for details. Sublevel 5 *Yellow Buzzer x1 *Crystal Buzzer x3 The cave is littered with deep pits, and Pink Pikmin are required to transverse them. Buzzing around the cave are Crystal Buzzers, who will attack your Pikmin, and a Yellow Buzzer, which will pollinate them to Fruit, Stem, or Master Flower Pikmin. Use the Pink or Rock Pikmin on the Crystal Buzzers, one will drop the Horrid Blade. Across a few gaps are the Hex Jar and the Royal Jewel. Sublevel 6 *Blue Bulborb x2 *Dwarf Blue Bulborb x5 Most of the area is covered in water, and a few treasures are entirely submerged. Because the first time you do not have the Aquatic Lung, you cannot get to these treasures yet. When you do, however, go in the lake and you can obtain the Almighty Sword and the Unbreakable Pick. Sublevel 7 *Goolix BOSS Do not underestimate the Goolix, it has grown in size and obtained another nucleus. Now there is a large yellow nucleus, a small, watery blue nucleus, and a tiny, glowing blue nucleus. If you want to drown all of your Pikmin, then go ahead and slam the glowing one. Fight him as you normally would, steering clear of the glowing nucleus, and you will win the Aquatic Lung.